Enamorada
by Zarite
Summary: /Drable/ Después de mucho tiempo con Daniel, comprendí, yo lo amaba.


_Los personajes de The Bad Mother's Handbook (Una madre imperfecta) no me pertenecen. _

**E**namorada.

Daniel mira a Will de reojo, le esboza una sonrisa y mi hijo le ríe, yo les miro también y luego vuelvo a mi trabajo, estoy ocupada pero Daniel no hace amago alguno de quitarme tiempo para estar con él en vez de lo verdaderamente importante que es mi trabajo. Mientras voy escribiendo, casi atropelladamente en las hojas de folio creo que llorare de felicidad, en mi vida imagine que podría tener una paz como está con mi hijo, con Daniel y conmigo mientras escribo y reviso que ningún error se cuele en mi trabajo, escucho que Daniel pregunta a Will en tono amistoso, ¿Qué tal colega?

A lo que Will responde con una pícara sonrisa y empieza a charlarle lo que le paso en el día.

Daniel es… ¿Cómo es Daniel?

Ah, Daniel es la persona más tranquila, que me retiene para no hacer alguna estupidez, tiene un cerebro brillante, una sonrisa tímida que aun a pesar de los años no pierde su bochorno cuando me mira desnuda, unas manos suaves, dedos de pianista, largas y delgadas, unos ojos preciosos que me miran, y me doy cuenta de repente, casi sin poder retenerlo de mi boca le suelto.

—Daniel, creo que te amo.

Mi hijo me mira, luego a Daniel, al final suelta un quejido.

—Pero amo más a Will. —digo inmediatamente. Will ríe con cierta soberbia, asiente mirando a Daniel con orgullo y se levanta para irse a la cama.

Cuando Will pasa por mi lado y me da un beso en la mejilla yo le sonrió. Al final alzó la mirada para ver la reacción de Daniel, pero él la esconde a través de su pelo revuelto color caoba, creo que soltará un: ¡Joder!, lo has jodido Charlotte, lo nuestro era sin presiones, sin compromiso.

Como lo dijo una vez el padre de Will, el muy hijo de puta, siento que la mano me tiembla, así que abro la boca.

—Sin presiones, eh, Daniel. —le murmuro. Él muerde su labio, apenas puedo ver la reacción me levanto con irritación.

Mierda, ahí esta Daniel, el primer hombre que le digo que de verdad _te amo_, no un soso _te quiero_, que esta a punto de dejarme quizás, o en todo caso reprochármelo en la cara.

Abro nuevamente la boca cuando veo como se levanta bruscamente, da vueltas en círculos con nerviosismo, y me mira de reojo.

—Oh, uh. —suelta con más nerviosos, antes de tirarse un poco del pelo, al final sonríe tímidamente. —Joder Charlotte. —dice, casi riendo. —Joder.

Yo siento que lloraré, mierda, voy a llorar.

—¡Ya era hora! —se medio queja y ríe a la vez, balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro, me mira fijamente a los ojos. —….De verdad que sabes como sorprender a la gente. —balbucea. Yo enarco una ceja. —Yo también.

Frunzo las cejas.

—Yo también te amo.

Y ahí estoy yo, en medio de mi sala—cocina de mi casa, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que le veo, sorprendida, irritada, nerviosa, y joder, a punto de degollarlo vivo.

—¡No me des esos sustos, maldita sea! —gruño golpeándole en un brazo. Daniel ríe. Oh Dios.

Daniel tiene una risa bonita, nerviosa, casi infantil cuando quiere burlarse de mí. Estoy enamorada.

Estoy enamorada. Me repito constantemente. Al final tiro de su corbata sosa de color café y le beso. Sí, un beso que le hará flaquear y dejara de reírse de mí para ponerse serio y rodearme con sus manos mi cintura, un beso que hará que se enamore más de mí.

N/A. Leí el libro realmente hace años, muchos años, lo compré en un arrebato solo por dos miserables euros, cuando lo vi en la tienda de segunda mano pensé: esto te hará doler joder, hacia mi madre, porque el título es algo…¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Satírico?¿Irónico?

Quizás, lo compré con enfado como regalo hacia mi madre, luego cuando lo leí comprendí, ¿Qué clase de mujer es mi madre, para aguantarme toda mi vida, si yo no puedo ni siquiera aguantar lo poco que me queda de tiempo con ella? Me llevo a reflexionar sobre mi egoísmo—sigo siendo egoísta— y después de dárselo casi con odio tiempo atrás se lo di con arrepentimiento, casi con vergüenza. No sé si lo leyó, pero para mí fue este libro lo más hermoso.


End file.
